Seguimos siendo Hermanos
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Todos en Akatsuki tienen secretos, algunos ya sabidos y otros no... ¿Cómo la presencia de una Jinchuuriki, que es hermana de un Akatsuki, podria cambiar tanto la trayectoria de Naruto? Pasen y lean, no creo sea muy bueno u.u
1. Chapter 1

-Joder con el líder – reclamaba el albino de la organización. Su líder lo había mandado a él, Kakuzu, Sasori y Deidara, solo por unos pergaminos a la aldea oculta del sonido, en la antigua guarida de Orochimaru.

-Hidan, cierra la boca, ya falta poco para llegar, uhn.

-Tsk – siguen corriendo por los árboles, en cuestión de minutos llegan al maltratado lugar, buscan pergaminos y algunos otros apuntes del antiguo sannin. Por último buscan el anillo, pero solo encuentran la mano disecada.

-Eiuu, que asco – con un kunai el albino tira la mano disecada.- Orochimaru es un cerdo.

-Ya cállate la boca Hidan, al parecer el anillo no esta aquí, vamonos – todos se fueron, siguiendo al Akasuna.

-Uhn, al parecer nos va a alcanzar la noche, Nee Sasori no Danna.

-Eso parece, lo mejor será buscar refugio – en el bosque circundante a la aldea, buscaron alguna cueva que les sirviera de resguardo para la noche. Encontraron una bastante grande, a unos pocos metros detrás de la misma estaban unas aguas termales.

-Yo me pido ir primero a las aguas – les gano el ojilila.

-Adelante, Hidan nosotros nos quedaremos a esperar nuestro turno – respondió el ojiverde, en realidad le deja ser el primero por que no tiene ganas de discutir con el inmortal menor.

-Bien – corre a las aguas y se desnuda rápidamente. Al entrar sale otra persona del agua, una joven de cabellos platinos, tez pálida y ojos lila. Al verla el ojilila la reconoce inmediatamente, ella solo atina a meterse en el agua hasta el cuello.

-¡Mierda!, casi me da un infarto, ah no soy inmortal – sonríe ante su propio chiste.- Justamente ¿Tenías que ser tú? – el albino hace un gesto de incomodidad.

-Hola hermanito.

-Te odio

-Yo también te quiero, Hidan – la joven se entretiene lavándose el brazo en vez de hacerle caso al otro.

-Joder Himetsu

-¿Qué quieres Hidan? El simple hecho de que seamos mellizos no significa que me tengas que importar, joder.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo vine a buscar esto – saca su mano izquierda y en su dedo meñique esta el anillo que antiguamente llevaba el sannin de la serpiente. Kuchin relucía en el dedo de su nueva dueña.

-¿Para que viniste a buscar eso? – el Santai brillaba también.

-Tengo algo que proponer a Akatsuki, pero eso lo tengo que hablar con tu líder. Ahora si me disculpas – sale del agua, revelando sus encantos, su vientre bien formado, incluso un poco cuadriculado, senos firmes, piernas largas y finas. En fin, un buen espécimen del cuerpo femenino.

-¡Respeto por favor, me estoy bañando, joder! – cierra sus ojos para no ver a su hermana.

-Ay por favor, somos hermanos. Y que yo sepa, tú eres gay – un rubor cubre las mejillas de su hermano, y no es precisamente por el vapor de las aguas.

-Si, si… Ya lárgate…Lesbiana.

-Ash, maldito antipático. Y para tu información, soy bisexual – camina donde sus ropas y se pone la ropa interior, unas vendas cubren sus pechos y un pantalón negro cubre muy bien sus esbeltas piernas.

**En el campamento: **

-Hidan ya se esta demorando, uhn

-Ya sabes que es un adicto a la limpieza, dice que es para honrar a su Dios – algo en los arbustos se mueve, todos se ponen en alerta, pero al distinguir una cabellera plateada se relajan. Al salir completamente, Himetsu se sorprende al ver a tres miembros de Akatsuki en donde pasaría la noche.

-_Uhh, tengo una idea_ – se acerca provocativamente al ojiverde.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Hidan? – esa situación lo pone por demás tenso. La chica se sienta en su regazo, uno de sus mechones largos cae en su hombro, como su cabello sigue húmedo algunas gotas de agua caen por su cuello hasta perderse por su abdomen y seguir a su pantalón.

-Ohh, vamos Kakuzu – le baja la mascarilla y lame una de sus mejillas. Poco a poco se acerca a su boca, sus labios se rozan.

-¡¿Qué chingados? – aparece el albino, con solo sus pantalones puestos y el cabello desaliñado.

-¡¿Hidan? – gritan todos los presentes, quienes voltean a ver a la chica albina.

-¡Quítate de mi novio!

-Eres un amargado, no sabes jugar – se levanta y va a la esquina de la cueva, recoge un par de cosas, lo que parece una yukata negra que simplemente se pone sin cerrarla y un collar con el signo de Jashin en el.

-¡No se juega con el novio de tu hermano! – al acercarse, el albino le toma del cabello a su hermana, ella hace lo mismo. Se tiran al suelo y comienza una épica pelea entre hermanos.

-¡Deja de jalarme el cabello! - ella

-¡Te dejo de jalar el cabello si me dejas de pellizcar la pierna! - él

-¡Te dejo de pellizcar la pierna si dejas de encajarme tu rodilla en el estomago!

-¡Te dejo de encajar la rodilla si tu sacas la tuya de mi entrepierna!

-¡Bien, a la de tres! ¡Uno!

-¡Dos!

-¡Tres! – ambos se sueltan, pero como último acto de desprecio golpean los puntos antes mencionados.

-¡Joder! – el albino se queda tirado en el suelo sujetando su entrepierna con dolor.

-Mierda – al contrario de su hermano, Himetsu se sostiene el estomago al recibir el golpe directo de su rodilla.

-¿Hidan? – el moreno le recoge del suelo y se lo lleva en brazos. Mientras que un lobo de color negro y de gran tamaño (Más o menos como el de Akamaru en Shippuden) corre a donde su dueña, esta se aferra al lomo del animal.

-Bien, tienes mucho que explicar Hidan – respondió el Akasuna.

-Verán, ella es mi hermana gemela, Himetsu. Nos separamos cuando me uní a Akatsuki. Pero parece que también quiere unirse – señala el dedo meñique de su hermana, ahí resplandece el Kuchin.

-Así que tú tomaste el anillo de Orochimaru.

-Si – sale un momento de la cueva para buscar algo, al instante regresa con dos ciervos vivos, cuidadosamente comienza a quitar el pelaje de detrás de sus orejas con un kunai.

-Entonces… Es tu hermana gemela – corroboro el inmortal mayor.

-Si.

-Y ella es la menor

-¿Quién dijo que soy la menor? Yo soy la mayor, este es el menor – le encaja a uno de los ciervos el kunai en la zona que anteriormente dejo sin pelo y lleva su boca para beber ese liquido carmesí.

-Lo que cinco minutos de diferencia hacen – musito el otro albino.

-Ciertamente – la joven jashinista separa sus labios de la oreja del animal, ahora muerto. Una gota de sangre cae de la comisura de sus labios a su mentón

-¿Y a que se debe tu visita Himetsu?

-Negociaciones con Akatsuki – comienza el mismo proceso con el otro ciervo.

-No necesitamos otro lunático religioso – respondió inmediatamente el rubio.

-No es para eso, hermafrodita, que yo sea jashinista nada tiene que ver.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo algo que ofrecerle a su líder, estoy bastante segura de que no se negara.

-Siempre dije que terminarías siendo prostituta hermana.

-Cállate – un kunai aparece de su manga y se lo lanza, por suerte para el albino, el moreno lo toma a tiempo extendiendo su brazo.

-Tsk, viene para ayudarles, si se puede llamar así.

-¿Y por que abríamos de aceptar tu ayuda? – responde sin confianza el rubio.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen dificultades para saber donde están los bijuu, ¿No? – vuelve a chupar de ese liquido tan vital para cualquier ser vivo.

-Si

-Entonces les ofrezco un trato –se voltea un momento para dejar el animal muerto en el piso y al instante le aparece una cola de chakra rojo, moviéndose tranquilamente como la cola de un perro.- Les digo donde se ubica el resto de los jinchuuriki.

-¿A cambio de que? – todos están atentos a los movimientos de esa cola de chakra.

-De que me dejen ser el último Jinchuuriki en que su bijuu sea extraído.

-¿Eres un Jinchuuriki? – pregunta impresionado el tesorero.

-No, no por nada tengo esta cola de chakra de color rojo. Idiota, claro que lo soy ¿Hidan nunca se los dijo?

-Emm, nunca creí que importara que tuviera una hermana gemela – se excuso el otro.

-Importa cuando es uno de nuestros objetivos – respondió con coraje el pelirrojo

-Uy, perdón tsk – se sienta al lado de Kakuzu.- ¿Y esa cola qué? Nunca la vi antes de que nos separáramos.

-Es parte de un trato que tengo con el cinco colas – mueve la cola de un lado a otro.- Le dejo que esto me señale como su recipiente, y yo a cambio recibo todo el chakra que quiera.

-Eso suena tan estupido, que hasta es poco creíble.

-Lo se, pero digamos que el cinco colas no es muy inteligente – un dolor en el lado derecho de su cabeza la lleva a poner su mano en la zona.- Imbecil – murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Qué paso?

-También es bastante rencoroso – comienza a despellejar a los animales, sacando cuidadosamente la piel entera, dejando solo la carne y dándole al lobo todas las viseras y tripas.- Tomen – les arroja uno de los cuerpos de carne.

-¿Segura?

-Si, mi preciado Kuroichi debe estar bien, se comió un ciervo antes de que llegaran – con una vara amarra el cuerpo y lo pone contra la pared exterior de la cueva.- Katon Gokakyou no Jutsu – una bola de fuego moderada sale de la boca de la joven y en cuestión de minutos su presa se cocina a la perfección.

Una vez que todos cenaron, se acomodaron para dormir.

-¿Qué haces Himetsu?

-Un colchón improvisado – con la piel de los ciervos se forma un colchón lo bastante suave para que no le duela la espalda.

-Que fina nos salio la damita.

-Cállate maricon de mierda – con su yukata se cubre y como almohada, el lomo de Kuroichi. Les da la espalda para no enojarse más con su gemelo.

-Tsk – el albino hace lo mismo que su hermana y se acomoda más en los brazos de Kakuzu.

A la media noche, el albino deshace el abrazo que mantiene con Kakuzu, se levanta cuidadosamente y camina donde su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan? – El otro no le responde, solo se queda ahí parado, ante la incomodidad de ser observada, la albina se gira para ver a su hermano menor.- ¿Qué?

-Haz espacio – con una ceja encarada, la otra le hace caso, cuando ay suficiente espacio el ojivioleta se acuesta a su lado.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Cállate – cubre a ambos con la yukata negra de su hermana y luego con su capa de Akatsuki.

-Quieres que sea como cuando éramos niños, ¿no? – pasa uno de sus brazos por el costado de su hermano para apegarse.

-Hmp – se acurruca a su lado y se quedan mirando fijamente. Sin querer, sus rostros se acercan, pocos son los centímetros que los dividen. Un ligero acercamiento y sus labios se rozan, ese rose se convierte en algo mas fuerte, sus lenguas juegan, se hacen y dejan hacer por su gemelo.

-Buenas noches, Hidan – le dice la ojivioleta cuando se separan por falta de aire.

-Buenas noches… Himetsu… - se pega al pecho de su hermana y se duerme.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los hermanos dormidos juntos y abrazados. El par de artistas jamás vieron tan tranquilo a Hidan, dormido entre los brazos de su hermana.

-He, Hidan – el moreno le sacude un poco para despertarlo.- Vamos, arriba. Ya amaneció – el joven albino fue abriendo los ojos de a poco para encontrarse con la mirada de sus compañeros de Akatsuki. A su lado su hermana también había despertado, ahora solo lo miraba detenidamente sin alguna expresión en el rostro.

-Vamos ya – la albina se levanta, dejando caer sus improvisadas cobijas. Toma su yukata y se la pone.- Alístate y vamonos. Tengo mucho que hablar con su líder. Kuroichi – se pone a la altura de su lobo.- Ve con la manada, cuídalos. Yo iré en cuanto pueda – el lobo le da una calida lamida en la cara y se va a trote.

-Vamos – el dúo de artistas inicio la caminata, mientras los otros tres les seguían.

-Oe, Himetsu ¿Qué fue de ti después de que nos separamos?

-Pues… Anduve de aldea en aldea, tuve muchos tiempos compartidos por ahí, un par de amantes, novios, novias. En fin, puede decirse que ni una noche estuve sola.

-Me imagino que te ganaste reputación de alguien que cambia de pareja constantemente.

-Era una relación de una noche, solo eso. Al día siguiente no volvía a verlos… Aunque de igual manera, es aburrido no tener un hermano menor a quien fastidiar y hacerlo rabiar hasta que se pone a hacer una rabieta – coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca y sigue caminando.

-Otra de esas y eres sacrificio, hermanita.

-Si, si lo que digas Hidan.

-Me imagino que fue difícil lidiar con ustedes dos de más jóvenes ¿No? – pregunto casualmente el ojiverde.

-Bueno… Casi no lo recordamos, pero si éramos tremendos… Aunque… ¿Cómo no serlo cuando la vida fue tan injusto para unos críos de tan solo dos años?

-La enfermedad nos quito a nuestra madre – explico el albino menor.- Fue durante una pandemia, en una aldea cercana a Yugakure, donde vivíamos mi madre, Himetsu y yo. Nuestro padre fue un bastardo del cual solo heredamos los ojos.

-Mamá era casi Dios para nosotros dos… Solo recuerdo a un joven que nos tendió la mano y nos llevo a Yugakure, donde nos acogió una familia que deseaba hijos… Pero de igual manera, ellos nos dejaron solos, ambos ya eran ancianos.

-Oh – el silencio vuelve a sucumbir y siguen caminando. De vez en cuando se detienen por algún pleito entre los albinos o entre Kakuzu y Hidan.

-Por su culpa, ahora la noche se nos vino encima – respondió furico el pelirrojo.

-Descuida, cerecita, yo se donde podemos pasar la noche – la seguidora de Jashin comenzó a guiarles hasta llegar a una aldea, donde siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bar.

-¿Es aquí, uhn?

-Claro, entren – abre la puerta y pasa como quien entra a su casa.- ¡Yo! – saluda a los del establecimiento. Todos le devuelven el gesto.

-Himetsu, ¿Hace cuanto no te paseabas por aquí? – un hombre que atiende detrás de la barra saluda a la albina.

-Yo se, Nakashi, tengo rato sin dar señales de vida. ¿Me podrías dar tres habitaciones?

-Claro preciosa, toma las llaves.

-Gracias Nakashi… Tomen – a Kakuzu y Sasori les arroja la llave de una habitación.- Yo duermo sola… Bueno, casi…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – su hermano le mira interrogante. La otra solo sonríe.

-Mira y observa – camina a lo largo del pasillo mientras se saca la yukata, pronto tiene a tres mujeres muy bonitas entre sus brazos.

-Himetsu, te extrañamos. Hace mucho que no vienes – le reclama una rubia de ojos cafés claros y cuerpo bien torneado.

-Eres muy mala con nosotras – le reprocha una morena de ojos grises.

-Deberíamos dejar de hablarte y lo haríamos de no ser por que como tu no ay nadie – termina una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos trigueños.

-Ohh, vamos, no se resientan… Hoy las are llegar al cielo – sigue caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto y azota la puerta.

-Vaya que tu hermana es popular aquí – le dice con claro sarcasmo el ojiverde a su pareja, quien esta con la boca abierta.

-Jodida, tiene tres bellas mujeres para ella sola.

-No solo son ellas, ay más – responde Nakashi sirviéndoles un par de tragos.- Aquí tiene amantes tanto varones como mujeres.

-Eso es de sorprender, uhn.

-Se siente sola y un poco de compañía de ese tipo jamás le ha venido mal – los cuatro solo asienten y terminan sus tragos. Se quedan un rato platicando con el bar tender.

Una hora murió y en ella vino la albina, con las vendas mal ajustadas y el cabello un poco revuelto, yukata en mano y el pantalón aflojado. Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿La pasaste bien? – le pregunta receloso su hermano.

-De maravilla… Ya me hacia falta un cuarteto – Nakashi le pasa una pequeña copa con sake.- Gracias.

-Oe, Himetsu ¿En las relaciones tu eres la que manda o la que se deja? – le pregunta el rubio, que esta a poco mas de dos copas de ponerse ebrio.

-La que manda, a diferencia de Hidan, yo tengo mi poderío bien marcado – de un trago se acaba todo el sake.

-Ven Deidara, ya estas ebrio – el pelirrojo se llevo a su alumno a la habitación en brazos

-Hidan, vamos – ambos inmortales se van, dejando sola a la albina en la barra, quien después de un rato se retira a su habitación.


	2. chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, un albino por fin despertaba, junto a él, Kakuzu que ya estaba despierto.

-Hidan, levántate. Tenemos prisa – una vez vestidos los dos, se dispusieron a salir aunque un grito femenino resonó en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? – grito el albino ya que al salir del pasillo todas las prostitutas se arrimaron al joven de pelo plata y se ocultaron detrás de él.

-¿Y ahora que? No ven que estaba dormida – llego Himetsu que estaba adormilada, con solo unos pantalones y las vendas en su pecho.

-¡Es que ay un ratón en el cuarto, Himetsu! ¡Has algo por favor!

-Ya voy, ya voy – de mala gana fue al cuarto donde agarro al animalito por la cola y lo saco por la ventana.

-Ya ¿Felices? – las chicas le abrazaron gritando "¡Si!"

-¿Tanto alboroto por un ratón? – decía incrédulo el rubio.

-Te sorprenderías… Bueno, basta ya niñas – las jóvenes la soltaron y ella solo se fue a su cuarto a ponerse la yukata.

-Nee, Sasori no Danna. ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si, ay que irnos ya. El líder no nos tendrá paciencia – los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki se dispusieron a irse, no sin antes ir por Himetsu. La cual se volvió a dormir en cuanto se hubo arreglado el problema del ratón.

-¡Himetsu, joder niña! ¡Levántate!

-Chinga tu madre – le levanta el dedo medio y se acurruca más en la cama.

-También es tu madre, idiota – le zangolotea de manera que tenga que levantarse de una vez por todas.

-Ya lo se, imbecil – accede a levantarse de mala gana, sus vendas se han aflojado hasta el punto en que se le caen ante la mirada incrédula de los Akatsuki.

-¡Joder! – El albino menor se tapa los ojos y le lanza la yukata a su hermana- ¡Arréglate, te espero afuera!

-Niñato – murmuro a lo bajo. Una vez arreglada salio de su cuarto con una yukata roja y un pantalón a juego muy holgado.

-Que tardada eres – le reprocho el Akasuna.

-No más que Hidan – siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barra y quedarse hablando con el tipo que atendía. La platica solo duro unos cortos minutos antes de que el le abrazara y ella correspondiera.

-Nos vemos – una vez todos afuera, se dejaron guiar por el par de artistas, aunque Deidara tenía algo de resaca.

-Tengo sueño – la joven se recargo un momento en la espalda de su hermano menor.

-¡Quítate! ¡No te recargues en mí! – se sacude para sacársela se encima pero ella mejor se fue a la espalda del moreno.

-Aquí es bastante cómodo – pasa sus brazos por el firme cuello de Kakuzu, quien no se inmuta para nada ante el ligero peso de la chica.

-¡¿Por qué a ella no la quitas y a mi si?

-Ella no es tan molesta como tú cuando estas en mi espalda, además ya se durmió. Tú solo quieres que te cargue cuando ya estas cansado, pero no te duermes – sigue caminando, su hermana voltea la cara y le saca la lengua y se acurruca de nuevo.

-¡Bastarda! – corre detrás de su amante y sigue el paso con un malhumorado puchero y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, llegaron a su destino. Frente a la gran roca que cubría la entrada se movió al ser activado el sello, cortesía de Sasori.

-Baja – la chica se suelta y cae delicadamente en el suelo, mira a su alrededor, un enorme pasillo y al final de este una enorme puerta, que se abre desde adentro y al ser abierta por completo descubre al resto de la organización en una sala de estar, completamente tranquilos.

-Miren nada más, creo que vienen mas de los que se fueron – Kisame comenzó a hacer alarde de su buen sentido del humor.

-Ella es Himetsu, mi hermana gemela y es la jinchuuriki del Gonbi – todos se sorprenden, para corroborar la historia de su hermano saluda a los demás con su cola de chakra.

-¿Y que quiere un jinchuuriki con Akatsuki? – el Líder se pone de pie y enfrenta cara a cara a la joven.

-Vine a… "Unírmeles" si se le puede decir así.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros queremos conseguir a cada uno de ustedes… ¿Por qué matarías a aquel que comprende tu dolor y es tu semejante?

-Por el simple gusto de matar – sus ojos destellaron con un brillo rojizo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una risa que daba el vago recuerdo de una Hiena se escucho por la cueva.

-Bien… Te mantendremos vigilada… No confío en mi presa.

-Nah – le saca la lengua y se recarga contra la pared. Hidan se le acerco para hablarle al odio.

-_Necesito tu ayuda_

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Esque… Quiero tener sexo con Kakuzu. _

_-¿Y eso a mi que me importa? Ve y dile, sedúcelo, lo que sea. _

_-Esque los dos ya estamos aburridos del mismo sexo._

_-¿Y que, ya no te gusta o que? _

_-Si, si me gusta, pero quiero cambiar un poco la cosa… ¿Me ayudas? _

_-Mmm… De acuerdo, pero deja de ponerme esos ojitos de perro moribundo. _

_-Trato. _

-Hidan – Pein sobresalto a los dos hermanos al hablarle solo al albino.- Himetsu dormirá en la que era tu habitación, muéstrale donde es.

-Hai, hai… Vamos – los dos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

-Veamos… Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Líder, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu… Esta es la mía.

-Era, tengo entendido que cada pareja duerme junta, exceptuando en ocasiones al Líder y a Konan.

-Si, si… Pásate y ayúdame de una vez.

-Bueno – pasan al cuarto, no es nada fuera de lo común, baño propio, cama, estante y un buró al lado de la cama.

-Bastante lindo – se saca la yukata y con ella caen algunos objetos bien envueltos en una sola pañoleta.

-¿Qué es esto? – Toma la pañoleta de la cama y la abre.- ¡Mierda!

-No seas marica, eso es solo una – de una manga de la yukata saca otro paquete igual.- Este solo tiene ropa mía.

-Si… Pero te molestaría decirme ¡¿Por qué tienes juguetes sexuales contigo? – Hurga un poco sacando un consolador, unas ataduras de cuero, cadenas, esposas, condones.- ¿Pues que crees que es aquí?

-Bueno… Eso no importa, siempre ay que estar preparada, aunque aquí sean muchos gay, en fin. Tú me pediste ayuda ¿No? Pues te voy a ayudar. Pero primero debemos ir al cuarto que compartes con Kakuzu – toma de la mano a su hermano menor, llevándose con ella el consolador, las ataduras y un lubricante.

-Me das miedo, ¿Sabias?

-Cobarde… Ahora, quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama – el albino, no muy convencido lo hizo, dejando ver a su hermana su hermoso cuerpo, bien detallado, vientre trabajado y sin exagerar.- Eres hermoso… - susurro sin que la escuchara.

-Hey, Himetsu.

-Ya, perdón… Ahora – tomo las ataduras y las fue poniendo en el cuerpo de su hermano, primero los tobillos para luego pasar por los muslos, dejando sus piernas abiertas ante cualquier cosa. Las ataduras subían por su vientre. Incorporo un poco al joven para pasarle una atadura por el pecho, pasando por sus brazos y atándola a la del vientre.- Listo.

-Pero – intento cerrar las piernas sin éxito – es incomodo… Me duele.

-Descuida… Esto te relajara – comenzó a frotar el miembro de su hermano y a excitarlo, repartiendo caricias en su pecho.

-Hi… Himetsu…

-Shh – tomo el lubricante y unto un poco en el consolador, el cual tenia vibrador incluido. Lo prendió y comenzó a introducirlo dentro de su estrecha entrada.

-¡Itai! – un ligero grito salio de los labios de su hermano.

-Shh – comenzó a moverlo despacio, para causarle mas placer le masturbo hasta que se corrió en su propio vientre. Apago el consolador y lo dejo así.

-Espera… Himetsu… - el menor trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Descuida, solo iré por Kakuzu – salio del cuarto, en el pasillo se topo a Kakuzu.

-Kakuzu, justamente te quería ver a ti.

-¿Y por que a mi?

-Veras, Hidan esta en el cuarto de ustedes, dijo se sentía un poco mal y quiere que estés con él.

-Ohh… De acuerdo, gracias por el mensaje.

-De nada – se retira a su habitación mientras el moreno va a ver que le pasa a su koibito.

-Oye Hidan, ¿Estas bien? Himetsu me dijo que… - lo que ve lo deja sorprendido: Hidan, atado en la cama, con un rubor en la cara y el cabello despeinado, un consolador en su trasero y lleno de un líquido blanquecino.

-Hidan te vez…

-¿Cómo alguien que fue violado?

-Para nada, te vez demasiado tentador – se acerco con sigilo y se posiciono entre sus piernas, saco con cuidado el consolador y comenzó a lamer todo el semen de Hidan.

-Kaku… - el albino miraba todas sus acciones sonrojado y un poco avergonzado.

Mientras afuera de la puerta, Himetsu escuchaba todo con atención.

-Si que soy buena para esto – se felicita al escuchar los gemidos y lloriqueos de su hermano.- Mejor me voy – tranquilamente camino hasta su cuarto y se encerró a dormir un rato.

Con los dos amantes inmortales.

-Jo…der – el albino recibía las últimas estocadas de su amante, unas ligeras lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos y como último acto se corrió entre ambos vientres.

-Eso… Fue estupendo… ¿De donde sacaste estos amarres? – le pregunto mientras comenzaba a quitarle las ataduras y dejar que su koibito se relajara.

-Me las prestaron – susurro antes de quedarse dormido por el cansancio.

-Duerme – le acomodo en sus brazos y se relajo, comenzó a leer un libro para entretenerse mientras Hidan seguía dormido en su pecho.

Pasadas unas horas tocaron a la puerta, era Himetsu.

-¿Están presentables? – pregunto sin entrar.

-Espera – rápidamente Hidan se puso unos pantalones mientras Kakuzu solo se quitaba la capa.- Ya, pasa.

-Dice Konan que es hora de cenar.

-Ohh, ya vamos – los tres salieron y una vez en el comedor, todos se sentaron como deberían, con la diferencia de que Himetsu se sentó al lado de Hidan.

-Hidan – el albino voltea aburrido donde su hermana, quien solo le pateo por debajo de la mesa.

-Au – le devuelve el golpe y así siguen hasta que…

-Hidan, Himetsu, tranquilos ya – el líder para su pleito antes de que se agarren el cabello.

-¿Continuamos luego?

-Ya estas – chocan las manos para cerrar el trato.

Una vez que se termino la cena, algunos fueron a la sala de estar y otros a sus cuartos.

-Entonces… ¿Himetsu, no?

-Si… Tú eres Hoshigaki Kisame, reconocido asesino de Kirigakure por matar al Mizukage.

-Vaya, si que te informas.

-Claro que si, se los crímenes que cometieron casi todos ustedes – se recostó en el sillón, al lado contrario su hermano, dejando sus piernas entrecruzadas.

-Oye Hidan ¿Cómo es tener una hermana gemela? – le pregunto por simple curiosidad el rubio.

-Nada del otro mundo, es como tener un hermano, pero…

-Que es igual a ti en el físico y a veces en ciertos gustos… De hecho, de pequeños no podían diferenciarnos y a veces era divertido pero…

-No era gracioso que me dijeran niña.

-Ni tampoco que me dijeran niño.

-¿Acaso no usaban ropas diferentes? – pregunto con incredulidad el ojiverde.

-Éramos de la misma talla, los viejos que nos adoptaron no veían el problema por comprarnos ropa similar.

-Pff… Jajaja – el rubio se arranca a reír y los demás le ven con cara de que ya enloqueció.

-¿Y ahora que te pico, rubia? – preguntó la albina.

-Si de niños los confundían… Jaja… Significa que o parecen hombres o parecen mujeres, según lo que quieren aparentar… Ay mi estomago…

-Jeje, es cierto – le confirmo el moreno.- Hidan es casi tan fino como una mujer.

-Y Himetsu parece tener carácter de los mil demonios, justo como un hombre.

-¡Idiotas! – los dos hermanos les gritaron y prefirieron no hacerles caso.

-¿Qué esperaban? Después de todo, Hidan y yo somos similares.

-De hecho, si Himetsu se corta el pelo, se parecerían mucho – la albina voltea a ver a Kisame y se levanta.

-Hidan y yo seremos muy parecidos, pero no por ello voy a cortarme el pelo como él, es la única manera en que nos diferencien sin que yo me tenga que abrir la yukata y quitarme las vendas…

-Bueno ya… Himetsu, ¿Por qué no haces uno de tus famosos jutsu para divertirnos un rato, eh? – le sugirió su hermano menor.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué no? Es decir, de niños nos encantaba ver quien de los dos podía igualar o superar al otro.

-Bien, hazlo.

-Ok… Veamos… ¡Ya se! – hace la posición de manos con el signo del carnero.- Oiroke; Otoko no Ko Doushi no Jutsu – una nube de humo la rodea y cuando se dispersa el resultado es este: Kakuzu sobre Hidan, desnudos en una pose comprometedora (Me imagino que ya sabrán como es xD).

-¡Ahhh! ¡Idiota! – La imagen se desvanece en una bola de humo y sale Himetsu con una sonrisa de completa superioridad.- ¡¿De donde mierdas sacaste eso? ¨

-Ahh, tengo mis aventuras – sonríe complacida.- Tu turno, menso.

-Bien… Oiroke no Jutsu – una nube de humo cubre a Hidan y al momento aparece Himetsu, en una pose sexy y completamente desnuda, sus atributos los cubre el humo.

-Tarado – le golpea para que deshaga la técnica.- Eres un idiota.

-Tu mamá, pendeja, tu mamá.

-Somos gemelos idiota, tenemos a la misma madre – su hermano solo se le hecha encima y comienza a jalarle el pelo.

-Ya – trata de interrumpir Kakuzu, es molesto que se pongan en plan de niñitos peleándose.- Que ya – sube su tono de voz pero ahora Himetsu tiene sometido a su hermano con una llave.- ¡Basta ustedes dos! – los tentáculos separan a ambos hermanos, manteniendo a Hidan amarrado por las manos y a Himetsu por el cuerpo entero.

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Suéltame!

-Joder – la albina pega su cabeza al piso en señal de derrota. Pronto los tentáculos la liberan.- Gracias.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué la sueltas a ella y a mi no? – El mayor no le responde, solo lo toma como a un costal y se lo sube al hombro.- ¡Eh cabrón, bájame!

-Es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir – comento el marionetista.

-Si, tienes razón Sasori – le dio la razón la albina.- Buenas noches – una leve reverencia y se fue por el pasillo a su cuarto.

-Creo que estar aquí podría afectarme… ¿O beneficiarme? – pensó en voz alta antes de meterse a la cama y dormir sin dejar que los sonidos de su hermano siendo prácticamente violado por su amante la molestaran.

_Gomennnn! Se que me tarde un milenio en subir de nuevo u-u pero fue por falta de inspiración lo juro U-U _

_Gracias a aquellas que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron como historia favorita nwn. _


End file.
